english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Daran Norris
Daran Morrison Nordland (born November 1, 1964), also known as Daran Norris, is an American film, television and voice actor. He's the husband of voice actress Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. He's also known as: Chris Baker, James Penrod, Justin Shyder and Rob Thomas. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005) - Additional Voices *Back at the Barnyard (2011) - Butterfly (ep51), Leader (ep51) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2007) - Announcer (ep9), Assistant (ep9), Big Brother (ep17), Cheese Ninja#1 (ep21), Count Spankulot, DJ (ep8), Dad (ep2), Dumb John (ep37), Ed (ep19), Gooey (ep37), Guard#1 (ep19), Guards (ep8), Homeworko (ep9), Ice Cream Man#2 (ep18), Ice Cream Man#2 (ep31), Ice Cream Man#3 (ep18), Ice Cream Man#4 (ep31), Joe Balooka (ep33), Judge heerkumsduh (ep15), Maitre'd (ep7), Mo (ep37), Moustache (ep19), Mr. White (ep22), Pirate (ep17), Pirates (ep4), Robot (ep31), Sargent (ep2), Sumo Wrestler (ep4), Violinist (ep7), Waiter (ep21), Additional Voices *Dexter's Laboratory (2003) - Announcer (ep76), Boss (ep76), Client (ep69), Dude#1 (ep69), Man#3 (ep76), Movie Phone Computer (ep75), Photographer#1 (ep69), President (ep69), Rumble Computer (ep75), S.W.A.T. Leader (ep67), Spanish Computer (ep75), T.V. Announcer (ep67) *Duck Dodgers (2005) - Cyborg#1 (ep35), Fox Bounty Hunter (ep35), Hungortus (ep35) *Generator Rex (2011) - Burly Jock (ep32), Coach (ep32) *Loonatics Unleashed (2006) - Alien Father (ep18), Pop Runner (ep18) *Megas XLR (2004) - Brock (ep20), Gynok (ep20), VO Announcer (ep20) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003) - Mopey (ep3), Old Lady#2 (ep3), Shop Teacher (ep3) *Samurai Jack (2002-2004) - Barber (ep44), Captain (ep45), Chartman (ep45), Gentleman (ep44), Hunch Bishop (ep24), Hunter#1 (ep45), Man#2 (ep24), Man#3 (ep24), Max (ep41), Prince (ep24), Ra (ep38), Rama (ep38), Spartok (ep25), X-49 (ep50) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011) - Skipper (ep20) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010-2014) - Chameleon, Chief, Francisco, Agent (ep12), Announcer (ep21), Announcer (ep25), Announcer (ep27), Bad Dog (ep8), Bat, Bob Barky, Camera Man (ep12), Chameleon as Fifi (ep4), Chicken Agent (ep3), Classmate#2 (ep22), Comedian (ep28), Crazy Horse (ep10), Customer (ep24), Deep Voice Kid (ep13), Eric (ep42), Eye Patch Guy (ep14), Gorilla (ep4), Guard (ep20), Guard (ep29), Jack Rabbit, Male Squirell (ep7), Mall Patron#1 (ep2), Meerkat (ep24), Monotrail Announcer (ep11), Movie Ticket Guy (ep10), PA Announcer (ep19), Player#1 (ep16), Policeman (ep28), President of the Universe (ep22), Radio Announcer (ep2), Russian (ep30), Shark (ep7), Snake (ep22), Store Owner (ep12), TV Announcer (ep19), Tourist#1 (ep1), Waiter (ep20), Water Cooler Guy (ep22), Wolf Spitzer *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) - Police Captain (ep39) *The Loud House (2016) - Announcer (ep2), Bachelor (ep2) *The Powerpuff Girls (2002-2004) - Announcer (ep54), Derek (ep50), Goll-Gorr (ep63), Guard#2 (ep73), Lifeguard (ep75), Man#4 (ep53), Monty (ep75), Mr. Mangrova (ep53), Officer Stec (ep73), One-Eyed Monster (ep53), Radio Announcer (ep57), Stanley Practice (ep63), Truck Driver (ep57), Voodooric (ep54), Waiter (ep50), Wizzer (ep63) *Transformers: Prime (2011-2013) - Knock Out, Seeker#1 (ep54), Trooper (ep22), Trooper (ep50) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising (2013) - Knock Out 'Movies' *Dinosaur (2000) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003-2005) - Durge, Aide#2 (ep5), Even Piell (ep21), Henchman, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Master Barrek (ep20), Warrior#3 'TV Specials' *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Count Spankulot *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Count Spankulot, Janitor Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Sandayu Asama Video Games 'Video Games' *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. (2005) - Count Spankulot *Doom³ (2004) - Additional Voices *Doom³: Resurrection of Evil (2005) - Ronn A. Jolson *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction (2007) - Narrator *Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure (2014) - Brandon Johnson *Spider-Man (2000) - Captain America/Steve Rogers, Human Torch/Johnny Storm, Mysterio/Quentin Beck, Punisher/Frank Castle, Scorpion/Mac Gargan, Venom/Eddie Brock *Spider-Man 2: Enter: Electro (2001) - Beetle/Abner Jenkins, Professor Charles Xavier, Public Address, Sandman/William Baker, Shocker/Herman Schultz, Thug *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Zelka Forn *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2002) - Dark Acolyte, Engineer *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Gault Rennow, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Ashy, Gault Rennow *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Colonel Darok, Gault Rennow *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - ZAN 3LO *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Colonel Darok, Gault Rennow *The Fairly OddParents! Breakin' Da Rules (2003) - Cosmo, Comicbook Anchorman, Crimson Chin, Dad, Jorgen von Strangle *The Fairly OddParents! Shadow Showdown (2004) - Cosmo, Dad, Jorgen von Strangle *The Hobbit (2003) - Gollum, Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2002) - Aragorn, Tom Bombadil, Additional Voices *Transformers (2004) - Cyclonus, Red Alert *Transformers: Prime: The Game (2012) - Knock Out 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bushido Blade 2 (1998) - Utamaru *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Nautilus Inhabitants *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Uzo *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Gatō, Kaji *Onimusha Blade Warriors (2004) - Ozric *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Rodyle, Shadow Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (51) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2016. Category:American Voice Actors